For the Spiking and the Drinking
Summary Following the events of the lake, all the members of the Grounded Dungeon Rebellion gather together in the Great Hall for a celebratory feast. It turns into a raucous food fight after the drinks are spiked. Full Text Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri hums to herself and giggles as she sets out the finest display of tea she can procure from imagination. Rooibos, chais, oolongs, puer, yellow, white, herbal, spiced, even a few blooming ones. She feels immensely proud of herself as she steps back to admire it all. It’s time they had a bit of a celebration. She certainly wants some more happiness in the camp. '''Bree Ostberg: Bree enters the tent, carrying a large tray with several cups and a pitcher on it. Carefully avoiding chairs and the few people already inside, she sets everything down on the table, beside Kiri’s tea. She arranges the cups neatly, and picks up the empty tray, placing it off to the side of the tent. "Finally, we can eat in peace…" Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri sighs, smiling as she takes in the wonderful tea aroma. “Yes… after everything. We could use the peace. And a chance to eat and drink and be merry without sudden fear of attack.” She pauses for a moment, then summons a thick, cold chai milk tea and several pitchers of flavoried bubble tea. She hopes it will do for any who wish for something smoothie-esque. She can only do so much with her magical tea procuring powers after all. '''Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord walks over to Kiri, and taps her on the shoulder. “Hey, since it’s a feast, and we’re all looking for a good time, what say we spike some of the tea? Maybe the bubble? '''Yong: '''Yong still had no idea where she was. As she strolled, she suddenly caught a whiff of some thing familiar. “Tea?” She looks around and sees a tent, probably where the smell of tea came from. Without thinking, she enters it and asks with her best English(or whatever language this is set in), “Hello, where this? What you doing?” '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri blinked at Starlord’s suggestion. The first thing to set in her mind is the absolute travesty it would be to spike tea. The second thing in her mind is… how absolutely hilarious it would be. And the bubble tea seems like the perfect place. It is after all, a very sweet and popular tea. She grins and nods. “I approve. You wouldn’t happen to have any sake here or other clear liquors that would work?” She notes Yong and smiles. “Ah yes, tea. A new face! I am Kiri, Viking Ninja and Exotic Tea Procurer.” She quickly lowers her voice to a dramatic, excited whisper. “We’re spiking the bubble tea!” '''Kierra Starlord: '"Hm, I have a couple of bottles of vodka. You think that’ll do the trick?" Starlord said, motioning to her bag in the far corner of the room. '''Bree Ostberg: '''Bree wanders over to the others, with the entire pitcher of bubble tea. “You look like you could use some of this,” she says with a smirk, holding it in front of Starlord '''Kierra Starlord: '''She pulls the bottles out of her bag, a half smile creeping onto her face. She opens the first bottle, and starts to pour it in. “Think one bottle will be enough? Or do we want a party we won’t remember?” '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri giggles. “I’d like to remember it, thanks. Spread it around all the pitchers. Enough to be very tipsy… but not too messy. Let’s start bringing it to everyone once you’re done!” '''Kierra Starlord: ' She sets down the bottle, and starts to pour it into the glasses. she picks up the tray, and walks around the room. She stops by Clover Rose. “We just made some bubble tea! Want any?” She asks, lowering the tray. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri sips more of her drink and runs back to Bree. “Here, you helped… now take some of your well earned goods,” she winks. She promptly gives her a cup of the spiked bubble tea and runs off to keep spreading the cheer. '''Fiendal: '''fiendal was clomping around the grand hall and found a seat, slowly setting himself down he said “well, im going to have to get used to that.” '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri wanders by with a tray of drinks. She notices Fiendal at the seat, grins to herself, and approaches. "Here, take a drink," she exclaims, and she sets one of the cups of spiked bubble tea before him. "And join the party!" She takes one of the bubble teas herself and begins happily slurping away, chewing on all the bubbles that make it to her mouth. '''Fiendal: '"oh, thanks!" he says, and starts drinking the tea. not noticing the odd taste, "whoa, i feel. strange." he shook his head to negate the effects. "i’ll… takl to shyoe lateerr." and upon finishing that sentence he fell asleep. '''Bree Ostberg: '''Bree heard slurred speech from one of the far tables and when she turned to look, there was a young man sleeping in the chair. She walked over to him. “Is he okay?” she asked, taking one of the drinks for herself. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri shrugs. “Probably. As long as it wasn’t alcohol poisoning. I’m not fond of it myself.” She finishes her drink, looks at it, then places it down and takes another. “I should probably eat something. Maybe bring some food over to the super lightweight as well. How do you fare this fine day?” '''Bree Ostberg: '"I’m great actually, though a little nervous for the Warden." she goes up to the table, grabbing a small plate with fish and a bun on it, placing it on the table beside the new guy. "I don’t trust the King’s new companionship with her…" '''Fiendal: "aya, what?" he says as he wakes up suddenly. "damnit! again? cant believe this always happens." he stretches to relieve the pain in his back. he turns to kiri and says "can i get another one please?" Clover Rose: '''*looks up from across the room, looking over at them* I’m pretty sure that’s not such a good idea … *glances down at own drink and realizes that it’s empty* Actually could I get another as well? '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri laughs and picks up the drinks. “This one is for you,” she hands one to Clover, “And this one is for you…” she gives one to Bree. Then she looks at Fiendal worriedly. “You… either have the fastest metabolism I’ve ever seen, or probably shouldn’t be drinking any more after that very strange display… here, eat your food first. I’ll get you some water.” She quickly leaves and retrieves a glass of water, which she gives to Fiendal. She continues drinking from her current glass, wondering when the effects will start hitting. '''Bree Ostsberg: '''Realizing that she just started her third glass, Bree began to feel her balance getting a bit off. She placed her right hand on the table, accidentally knocking over a plate of potatoes. The potatoes rolled off of the table towards the other’s feet. All but one, which Bree caught, and decided it was a good idea to throw at Starlord '''Kierra Starlord: 'She turned around just to have a small, hard object smash into her face. She rubbed her forehead, and looked down, and realized it was a potato, and picked it up, and looked around to see who threw it. She sees Bree standing by a table, leaning on it for balance. scattered at her feet, several potatoes. Starlord glares as Bree, and throws the potato at her head with all her might. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri laughs and prances about while singing, continuing to hand out drinks. “Here you go Seasick!” she happily places one on the table. “Oooh?” She notes the sudden potato throw, and a funny idea forms in her head. She puts down the tray and grabs a few baked potatoes, cool enough to eat but perfectly mushy for her purposes. “Mwahaha…” '''Bree Ostberg: '"Hey!" Bree finished her drink and placed it onto the table with a little too mush force. She walked over to Starlord, nearly stumbling over a chair, grabbed a handful of squash, and dropped it into her friend’s drink. '''Clover Rose: '''After observing what everyone else was doing for a few moments, Clover Rose decided to join in, despite still being mostly sober. She picked up a few potatoes that had rolled over to her, and she threw it in Bree and Starlord’s general direction, giggling a bit as she does. She then sits down as though nothing happened. Upon going to take a sip of her drink, she realizes it’s empty, and she sets it forcefully on the ground. “Another!” '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri hears Clover’s shout and rushes back to pick up her tray. "Here you are!" she announces, and she slams a new drink before her. "I too shall have another. Another!" She picks up her third drink and downs it in one gulp, nearly choking on the bubbles. Then she grins and picks up one of her mushy potatoes. '''Fiendal: '''after sitting and observing, fiendal decides that it would be fun to join in and grabbing the nearest potato he lobs it at any random person. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover Rose takes a few sips from her drink before she runs to a table which had some sorry looking pies. She picks one up before running at Bree and squishing it into her face. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri decides this is the time, and taking one of her mushy potatoes, she charges forward with a great war cry. "YAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" She proceeds to then squash the entire thing over Clover’s head. '''Bree Ostberg: '''It takes a second for Bree to take in what just happened before she grabs for the nearest person, who just so happens to be Vox, and wipes her pie-filled-face on his shirt. “Whoops, sorry.” She smiles up at him. '''Vox Arnason: '''Vox is terribly confused as to what is going on in the Hall. Food is strewn across the walls, and the level of intoxication amongst the remaining patrons is higher than average. ''Ah, what the Hel. "Hand me a drink, someone." '''Bree Ostberg: '''Bree gets up and leans to the right, grabbing a drink from the table. ”And there you go good Sir!” Then she looks at his shirt, and takes a handful of the pie from it, wiping it on his cheek. "You’re gonna need that drink." '''Clover Rose: '''After standing there staring at Kiri with a look of utmost annoyance, Clover Rose took a flying leap at Kiri, attempting to tackle the viking ninja. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri giggles and lets Clover tackle her, and they crash to the floor. "Gotcha!" She takes the next potato in her possession and squashes it into Clover’s face. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover spluttered indignantly after getting the potato squished into her face, before grabbing for the nearest pie, potato, really anything squishy, and stuffing it into Kiri’s face. '''Fiendal: '''fiendal grabs the nearest object to him (which just to happens to be a sausage) and runs into the chaos brandishing his newfound weapon. instantly he lands a hit on bree. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri sputters at the food suddenly in her face. She bats Clover away and rolls over, grabbing a very large leek and brandishing it as a sword. "AHA!!!" She grabs another potato and throws it high into the air, hoping to spread the collateral as much as possible. '''Cassandra: 'Cassie after trying to stay out of the way of flying food. She decided that was to boring and picked up the nearest thing she could grab (a pie) and threw it in the general direction of everyone. She laughed when it hit someone (which happens to be Kiri) and then grabbed a drink chugging it down. '''Bree Ostberg: 'Bree jumped a bit when a potato flew directly between Vox and herself. She turned around to see who had thrown it and, unsure of who it truly was, grabbed a full roasted ham and carried it like a battleaxe towards the group, sword-fighting with leeks. 'Fiendal: '''fiendal turns towards her, wielding the sausage as a sword. and without warning lunged at her. '''Bree Ostberg: '"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE" Bree charged towards Fiendal with the hunk of ham in her hand and swung it towards him, throwing herself off-balance. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri performs an aerial and an overly acrobatic flip and slides between Fiendal and Bree. “Aha! We must needs be strong, hey?” She grins and takes a sudden bite of the ham. “Good ham.” Then she brandishes the leek. The world is beginning to spin around her now. “Engarde! My honor demands that I fight! For honor! For my village! FOR HUMANITY!!!!” She proceeds to slip on some of the mushed potato on the floor and fall flat on her face. "Ow…" '''Fiendal: '''After seeing Kiri fall on her face Fiendal bursts out in laughter. "oh thor almighty! ive never had more fun!" then noticing a swing but only too late, he falls flat on his bum. '''Clover Rose: '''Clover Rose had previously slunk off to have more to drink - at this point the world was spinning a bit. She sees her opportunity and dives at Kiri, sending both of them sliding across the mushed potato covered floor, while also attempting to squish more of them onto Kiri. '''Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri yelps as they slide across the floor. Then she drunkenly giggles. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee…" She attempts to pick up some of the mush from the floor and wipe it on Clover. She eventually satisfies herself by thwacking her repeatedly with the leek still in her hand. Very lightly though. She’s still sober enough to know that hitting people hard with leeks is not a very nice thing to do. '''Fiendal: '''fiendal throws the sausage at his nearest target I.E. bree and runs off to a corner,”oh thor that was fun” he falls asleep just then It had been hard to make herself come out of solitude, but she figured a feast and a fun night with her old friends could help her get over everything she’d been through. Treepelt paused outside the door and took a breath before pushing it open—and stopping. She appeared to have walked straight into the middle of a food fight. A drunken one. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"What in Thor’s name is going on in here?!" she yelled, forgetting her reservations and fears from before. '''Bree Ostberg: '''Bree was lying on the ground, covered in pie and clutching a big piece of ham with her life. She looked up towards the yeller, only to see that it was Tree. Bree immediately stood up, hugging the ham close to her chest, and she slowly back up towards one of the tables. “You!” '''Toshioka 'Kiri: 'Kiri struggles to stand up. Her body wavers from side to side. "Haaaaaaiiiiii!!!" she waves happily. Then she remembers her drunken state and panics. "Aaaaaiiiiiieee!!!" She promptly attempts to flee the room. She succeeds in making it two steps before falling over. Category:EventsCategory:Season 2 Category:Bree Category:Clover Rose Category:Fiendal Hrothgar Hookless Category:Kierra Starlord Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Treepelt Category:Vox Arnason